Think Pink
by Pyreite
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the colour Pink.  Dedicated to the Dokuga 'Think Pink', and '14 Theme' challenges.  Pairings mostly Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag.  A/U. COMPLETE.
1. Pink is Kink

_**Think Pink By Pyreite**_

**Dokuga – Fanfiction Challenges**

Think Pink & 14 Theme Challenge

**Prompt:** Think Pink

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** A/U, Un-Betaed

**Notes:** Spelling, grammar, and punctuation are consistent with British English.

**Synopsis:** Random drabbles inspired by the colour Pink.

_**Pink is Kink**_

It was snug, lacy, and a delightfully feminine shade of pink, not hot candy-apple pink, or spicy chilli-red pink. It was more of the softer pastel pink, a little pale, a little girly, but perfectly inappropriate.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" asked Kagome, primping and posing before an appreciative audience. She pirouetted on the spot, arms spread, and the elegant ruffled skirt billowed in an ornate circle. She was truly a lovely sight, eyes like sapphires, skin smooth, and glowing, and her legs long and shapely. His foolish little brother might have thought the Miko sweet and innocent but Sesshoumaru knew better. The skirt flared high. Golden eyes dipped low.

"Not at all" declared the Lord of the West, gaze on the hint of pastel pink fringed in racy-red with the matching lace garter.

Word Count – 136


	2. Pink is Eternal

_**Think Pink By Pyreite**_

**Dokuga – Fanfiction Challenges**

Think Pink & 14 Theme Challenge

**Prompt:** Think Pink

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** A/U, Un-Betaed

**Notes:** Spelling, grammar, and punctuation are consistent with British English.

**Synopsis:** Random drabbles inspired by the colour Pink.

_**Pink is Eternal**_

Prompt: Cherry Blossom – 14 Theme Challenge & Think Pink Challenge

"It's beautiful!" effused Kagome, face wreathed in a smile. She lifted her hand, fingers spread to catch the rain of pink. Several elliptical petals settled on her palm, more delicate than the finest handspun silk. Strong fingers slid beneath her wrist. He was considerate even now as keen two-inch talons glided gently over her skin without tearing.

"It is", he seconded, lifting her hand to his mouth. Kagome shivered when he exhaled, gaze fixated on the soft plumpness of his pursed lips. Her captured sakura petals twirled and danced in the air, rejoining the pink showering both lovers. Golden eyes glinted in amusement as the Miko's cheeks flushed. She too was ephemeral as the sakura blossoms shedding petals like tears, brief, temporary, and painfully mortal.

"As are you" he assured her, dipping his head to claim a kiss. She would wither and fade with time, and yet for this one moment beneath a canopy of sakura blossoms in bloom, she would be forever immortal.

Word Count: 164


	3. Pink is Pearly

_**Think Pink By Pyreite**_

**Pink is Pearly**

Prompt: Carp – 14 Theme Challenge & Think Pink Challenge

"No!" declared Rin. Her courage was admirable even if she resembled a drowned rat. Ringlets of black hair slicked to her cheeks. Water streamed from her sodden kimono. Chilled and shivering in the mountain stream, bare feet braced in the shoals, and she still refused to come ashore. The girl shied from the striped hand that reached across the water, darting out from under clawed fingertips.

"Come here!"

"No!" insisted Rin. She waded out into deeper water, soon up to her knees in the swirling, silver current. She dismissed the imperious wave of his hand with a brisk shake of the head. She was not about to put her precious, pearly, pink-scaled pet in harms way. Sesshoumaru-sama had always been kind to her, but he also represented the greatest danger to Carpy.

He had a distinct fondness for fresh, filleted fish, and poor Carpy was just the right size to satisfy an Inuyoukai sized stomach. The fish itself, a beautiful pearly carp was half as long as Rin was tall, and round and fat enough to make a delectable meal. It was unfortunate for the Taiyoukai however that his prospective fish dish was cradled in the protective circle of Rin's arms. Faced with the dilemma of his uncharacteristically disobedient charge, Sesshoumaru pondered his choices. Capture the carp and make Rin unhappy, or, dismiss the fish entirely, and get the girl into clean, dry clothes.

Humans were frail creatures after all, and an ill Rin concerned him more than an unhappy Rin. "Very well. This Sesshoumaru shall find another meal", he promised, gesturing to the water beyond her. "Release it". His ward threw her arms wide to cast her fishy friend into the water. She giggled when a pearly, pink tail flicked the surface in a lazy wave of farewell.

"Bye Carpy!"

The Taiyoukai braced himself when Rin whirled, brimming with joy and gratitude. The girl shrieked, and raced through the shallows to throw herself into his arms. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried, burrowing into his side. The gentle pat of a clawed hand upon her head, and the Lord of the West led her to the shore. They paused on the sandy bank, and his brother's Miko swooped in to claim Rin, wrapping the little girl snugly in a fluffy pink towel.

"You really are wonderful you know", affirmed Kagome, eyes crinkling in gratitude. She shared a conspiratorial smile with Rin, and both young women regarded the Taiyoukai with adoring looks.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama is wonderful!" seconded his shivering ward.

"Naturally" he concurred, golden eyes glinting.

Word Count: 427


	4. Pink is Precious

_**Think Pink By Pyreite**_

**Pink is Precious**

Prompt: Butterfly – 14 Theme Challenge & Think Pink Challenge

The legendary Shikon Miko was welcome as Lady of the Western Lands, provided she could insure the Western Lord with an heir. Kagome Taisho nee Higurashi did not disappoint. Embroidered butterflies fluttered in silver pairs about her gravid belly. The festive pink kimono emphasized the sizable bump. "I'm fine" she insisted, catching the clawed hands that curled about her hips.

She smiled fondly when thick, luxuriant silver cascaded over her shoulders. Sesshoumaru enveloped her tenderly, strong arms gentle about her waist. He had a way of inviting himself into her personal space, claiming every inch of ground and air as if he were entitled. He was of course, though, Kagome would never _willingly _admit it. "You should rest", he suggested.

Subtlety wasn't his defining trait, but he was quieter than Inuyasha, and, more respectful. Sesshoumaru at least offered her a choice veiled though it was in a polite proposal. He knew better than to order her outright. Higurashi women were notoriously stubborn. "If you insist" she teased, leaning into his embrace.

Kagome wiggled her bottom, smirking wryly when her mate groaned. She made herself comfortable, moulding her spine into the warm recess of his chest, arms, and shoulder. The crook of his neck was just the right height. Head comfortably pillowed, she sighed, content to bask in the niche of security, love, and protection he freely offered. "That is not what I meant", he declared, a note of irritation in his tone.

"I know", asserted Kagome. "But since I'm the one whose fat, round, and pregnant" she stressed, pressing his clawed hand to her swollen belly.

"Oh?" retorted the Western Lord, feeling their unborn pup kick.

"I call the shots".

Word Count: 280


	5. Pink is Sexy

_**Think Pink By Pyreite**_

**Pink is Sexy**

Prompt: Think Pink Challenge

"Holy F-"

"Inuyasha!"

Puppy-soft silver ears flattened. The hanyou glanced at his longtime friend, leery of her temper. They had whipped Naraku's hairy baboon butt together, nullified the Shikon jewel, and saved the world. He had a healthy respect for her capabilities as a warrior, and Miko. The woman was _feisty_.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, that fiery minx had him squarely in her sights. A bull's-eye painted on his backside would have been less conspicuous than the glaringly loud, uncomfortably snug, hot pink shirt she'd wrestled over his head. The hanyou cringed in the mirror, appalled at the sight of his lithe, muscular physique accentuated by the _horrendously_ _girly colour_. The shirt, delightfully clingy (in all the right places) left little to the imagination. He was cut, gorgeous, and deliciously masculine in pink.

"I look like a giant fudging-", argued the hanyou mindful of Kagome's aversion to vulgar language. "-Flower!" Inuyasha puffed out his chest, manly, hanyou sensibilities offended. He flexed clawed fingers, eager to flay the lurid pink material from his skin. This was a matter of self-preservation. He was a virile male not a pixie.

Kagome was too busy making mental calculations to be bothered by her friend's indignant protests. She circled the Hanyou gauging the flexibility, and stretchiness of the material. A little nip here and tuck there would definitely emphasize the hard muscle in his neck, shoulders, and lower back. If Inuyasha looked this edible in spandex, her darling Sesshoumaru would be _godly_. "It's Fuchsia!" she scolded, scowling when the hanyou snarled that he abhorred pink.

The Miko was glad her friend didn't have eyes in the back of his head. The bold, black text emblazoned across the seat of his blue, stonewashed jeans, emphasized yet another innate quality the brothers' shared. Tight buns. 'Bad' on the left cheek, with 'Dog' on the right coupled with Kagome's trademark puppy paw logo, would definitely give the Taisho Fashion line the sexiness it deserved.

She just had to remember to save a shirt, and jeans for her precious puppy. Sesshoumaru was scrumptious in denim.

Word Count: 345


	6. Pink is Punky

_**Think Pink By Pyreite**_

**Pink is Punky**

Prompt: Think Pink Challenge

Kagome tried her best to ignore the startled looks, the fervent whispers, and the already churning rumour mill. This was all Inuyasha's damned fault. Sure she loved him dearly, but sometimes the hanyou was just plain stupid. "It looks nice?" flattered the moron, trying to apologize, and wheedle his way back into her good graces. The Miko plucked a tendril of her hair, scowling at the vibrant strands of glistening pink.

"You were supposed to cut off the head before it exploded!"

The hanyou winced, sensitive ears ringing. Kagome had an impressive pair of lungs. "I did!" he argued. His attack had been spot on, perfectly timed, and executed. "You hesitated!"

"I did not!" screeched Kagome, indignant.

"Then how do you explain this!" countered Inuyasha, slapping a fistful of lurid pink hair in her face. "You didn't take the shot Kagome! Admit it! If you had purified the demon-ink before it hit you, _your hair wouldn't be pink_!"

"This isn't my fault!" spluttered the Miko, spitting strands of bright, pink hair out of her mouth. Sure the hanyou had a point, she had hesitated a second too long after the Bug Bear's head had rolled. The twitching, ten-foot antennae sticking out of its fuzzy, monstrous head had seriously grossed her out. Its thirteen beady black eyes hadn't settled her queasy stomach either. "Okay! So maybe I did hesitate!" she admitted, scowling moodily when golden eyes rolled, exasperated.

"She admits it! Hooray!" Inuyasha whooped snidely.

"It was your fault it puked on me!"

"It was demon-ink not puke!"

The pair continued to bicker in the midst of their makeshift camp, hurling accusations back and forth while the rest of their group watched intently. Bets were laid, and Miroku was tallying the odds. "Kagome could forgive him before the night's out", reasoned the monk, confident of the Miko's compassionate heart. Sango snorted.

"Her hair is _pink _Miroku. It takes weeks for demon-ink to wash out. Kagome will be stuck like that for three, perhaps four months".

The monk tapped his chin, thoughtful. "Double or nothing?" he appealed, brows waggling suggestively. He glanced at Sango's shapely posterior, a plan forming.

The slayer delivered a resounding smack to both his cheeks, leaving the monk stunned but happy. Shippo sucked on a lollipop, shrugging nonchalantly. He adored the Miko regardless of her hair colour. Raven black, or powder pink she would always be a second mother to him. "Mama is beautiful", he avowed to his playmate, pulling the sucker out of his mouth, and sharing it with Rin.

"Pink is pretty!" seconded the little girl, accepting the proffered sweet with childish delight.

The Western Lord observed his brother's motley group, dismissing their antics outright. They were beneath his notice. Jaken leaned forlornly on his staff, unhappy with their present company. "They are all insane my Lord", he stated, finding only the kitsune pup bearable. "Must we linger?" he queried.

"Until Naraku is vanquished", sighed Sesshoumaru, unenthusiastic about the present arrangement himself. Inuyasha was an idiot. His Miko pleasant, if scandalous, dressed in the short, pleated skirts she favoured. The Monk was intelligent when he _wasn't_ trying to grope the slayer. Sango herself was good company when she _wasn't_ trying to break the monk's teeth.

It would be a long three to four months until the Miko's hair regained its former black luster. "Patience is a virtue", stated the Western Lord. "Let us hope the Miko does not purify Inuyasha to the seven hells before we defeat Naraku".

Jaken nodded, not too confident himself when said hanyou doubled over, hands cradling his crotch. "The odds might be against you there my Lord" he portended, cringing against his staff when the Miko resorted to hair pulling.

Word Count: 619


	7. Pink is Persistent

_**Think Pink by Pyreite**_

**Pink is Persistent**

Prompt: Plum – 14 Theme Challenge & Think Pink Challenge

The feathered nuisance had hung around them for a week now. The girls thought it was cute, and Shippo simply adored it. The bird proved an eager pupil, whistling, singing, and mimicking phrases. The vivid pink parrot had grown fondest of Inuyasha. The sentiment wasn't reciprocated.

"Pretty Inuyasha" it crooned in his fluffy silver ear. The hanyou scowled when Kagome giggled. He didn't see the humour in his current predicament at all. Resident perch for the local wildlife, Inuyasha would sooner have gutted and stuffed the little pest. It was fat enough to make a decent snack.

"Don't be such a grouch" pacified the Miko, eyes crinkling, cheeks dimpled in a smile. "It's wonderful to have a friend so devoted to you", she teased offering a tidbit to the bird perched on his crown. The parrot rocked on its slender legs, swaying from side to side in the hanyou's silver locks. Its pink, feathered neck stretched, a yellow beak snapped open, though eager to nibble the bird hesitated to take the fruit from her fingers. Kagome pouted, disappointed the little thing still didn't trust her.

She glanced hopefully at Inuyasha.

"No Kagome!" he growled when the Miko tried to hand him the plum. He ignored her, folding his arms, hands tucked neatly into the crook of his elbows. It was juvenile sure, but he didn't care. The stupid bird could starve. Unfortunately, his wife loved to play dirty.

The Miko bought the plum to her mouth. She bit into the sweet, white flesh, taking a small piece for herself. "Mmm" she moaned, pink tongue flicking across her lower lip to catch a stray, transparent bead of juice. Kagome swallowed, smiling blissfully. "It's so good" she stated, turning on the full force of her bold, womanly charms.

The hanyou stared, golden eyes fixated on the plump pink mouth taking another bite. He swallowed when a second bead of plum juice formed on her lip. The Miko licked the dewdrop clean, smirking. "Sure you don't want to share?" she challenged, biting into the plum again. "It's delicious".

Inuyasha caught her hand, extracted the plum, and bought Kagome's fingers (wet with juice) to his mouth. He rolled his tongue over each digit, gently nipping with his fangs till she groaned. He pressed a kiss to her palm. "You taste better". He grinned when his lovely mate's cheeks flushed cherry pink.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" he quipped, carving the fruit with a razor-sharp claw. He took two wedges for himself, and handed back the rest. "You said to share". He lifted a fist to his brow. The hanyou chuckled when his Miko stared, dumbfounded.

"But you don't like him!"

"Persistence is its own reward", remarked Inuyasha. "I didn't like you at first either" he explained once the bird had hopped onto his hand. He bought the parrot to eye-level, quirked a silver brow, and whistled. The parrot chirped an affirmative. It skittered across his forearm, leapt off his elbow, and fluttered to his knee.

Kagome observed in amusement. The hanyou offered a wedge of plum. "Thank you pretty Inuyasha", it chirped. The Miko tittered, finding the whole thing terribly amusing when the bird praised him between nibbles. "Pretty Inuyasha! Pretty-Pretty-Pretty!" She glanced at her husband, pleasantly surprised.

"What changed?"

Inuyasha grinned, all fangs, teeth, and pearly white satisfaction. Kagome wasn't reassured by the devilish gleam in his eye. Her hanyou had been up to no good. She quieted when he pressed a finger to his lips. Curious despite her concern, she waited.

"What's my lousy half-brother?"

"A Bastard! A Bastard!" tweeted the hanyou's newest fan.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, _scandalized_.

"What does his toady want to do?"

"Hump his leg! Hump his leg!"

"_Inuyasha_!" snarled his Miko, clearly upset.

The hanyou, oozing smugness, popped the second plum wedge into his mouth. He shrugged unable to articulate an answer, too busy chewing to form words. He smirked at his mate, and ran a gentle, clawed fingertip over the parrot's feathery chest. The bird resumed its nibbling once Inuyasha offered its own, slightly tattered treat again. "Pretty Inuyasha" it piped, clearly fond of this one and only dog.

"You might have stiff competition here Kagome" teased the hanyou.

"_Don't talk with your mouth full_!"

Word Count: 705


	8. Pink is Mortal

_**Think Pink by Pyreite**_

**Pink is Mortal**

Prompt: Peony – 14 Theme Challenge & Think Pink Challenge

He offered her a single, round flower, the stem neatly trimmed, the leaves, dark and glossy. It might have appeared a pauper's gift, simple and inexpensive, but Kagome knew better. The flower was fresh and crisp, the head the width of her hand, the cherry pink petals the length of her fingers. She pressed her nose into its heart, inhaling. The Miko sighed with pleasure, savouring the sweet, floral scent.

The flowers grew lush and vibrant in one garden, lovingly tended just for her. The pink peonies, once her mother's favourite, were now her own. Tears blurred her vision. Cheeks dimpled, happy yet sad, she smiled. "The first bloom of the new spring" offered Sesshoumaru, golden eyes soft. He knew her pain and understood the necessity of this annual ritual.

Once a year, every spring, he harvested the first bloom from their small, private garden. The precious peonies opened earliest, pink petals unfurling to greet the sun. Kagome could not reach her family five hundred years in the future, but Sesshoumaru ensured that their life together shared some of her time's traditions. He would pick the first bloom, every spring, to ease her sorrow. "So we may remember those, past and future. Lost, loved, and yearned for", he pledged, kissing her hair. He sighed when his Miko melted into his arms, anticipating her reluctance.

"I don't need to remember" she sniffled, snuggling close. Kagome glanced at him, face wreathed in a smile. "It's nice but I have _you_ now". He wiped the tears from her eyes, brows furrowed. He was concerned. He knew what she had lost when the final wish upon the Shikon jewel had sealed the Bone Eater's Well.

The future was forever closed to her. "Kagome-". He quieted beneath the slender finger pressed to his lips. The Miko shook her head, understanding his fear, and why he had indulged her for the past five years. She was in her early twenties now, more mature than the klutzy, brash, and inexperienced teenager that had stood with him against Naraku.

"_I _have_ you_", she reiterated. Kagome tucked the peony behind her ear. "I _am_ home", she told him, soft and certain with the tinge of steely determination. Sesshoumaru knew her resolve; though he was loathe to challenge it. One obstacle still lay between them. He treasured her beyond all the riches of the Western lands, but he held no influence over time.

He was youkai, powerful, long-lived, and near immortal. His life would span the centuries, the millennia, and more. Taloned fingers lingered upon the blossom in her hair. He pondered the ironic symbolism. Peony flowers were short-lived, early to bloom, beautiful to behold, yet quick to wilt, and decay. This relationship would be the same, passionate, but brief.

Kagome would suffer the ravages of time, and he, utterly powerless, would be unable to save her. It _galled_ him, the _rage _like a_ canker_, a_ poison_, and, an_ obsession_. He would repeat their annual ritual, plucking the first peony every spring until her years dried up, and his long drought began. "_We_ are _home_", he corrected, embracing her. If he held her more tightly than before Kagome didn't mind, she curled into him just as distraught.

"_Give me _a_ child, _please_ Sesshoumaru!_" she implored, tears springing anew. Time was his thorn, the inability to conceive her own. She had not (as Kaede had believed) lost her purification powers after their shared intimacies five years before. The night on a bed of furs, and silk, had been pleasurable but tragic. Her love's seed, the precious essence of his loins had been purified deep within her womb (and _every night since_, the same).

He rocked her when the tears trickled like water. This spring was akin to the last. The first bloom harvested and presented to her, the ritual culminating in Kagome's grief. "_We _are_ home_" he reassured, kissing her temple. "_We _will be_ content_".

The Miko sobbed heartbroken by the inevitability of fate. She could not remain with him forever, their time finite. He could not give her the child she so desperately desired. "_I love you_!" she sobbed, voice thick with yearning. He answered with a kiss, slow, thorough, and passionate. He would comfort her for as long as time allowed, assuaging their shared anguish until the end of her days.

Word Count: 722.


End file.
